


You Turn, Turn, Turn, Turning Me On

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Chris, Bottoming from the Top, Face-Fucking, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rimming, like I said porn without plot and I apologize for nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren finally have a small amount of time to be together after two months apart.  Of course, it's spent doing the one thing they want most: each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Turn, Turn, Turn, Turning Me On

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long as title, but it's from one of my favorite Matt Nathanson songs.

If Chris could throw the key away, he would.  But seeing as they're in a hotel room, and they may need it at some point, he places it on the table and closes the door.

In front of him, Darren drops the one small bag he brought and takes a look around the suite Chris booked for them.  Chris just leans back against the table and watches him.  After being both being busy for the past several weeks, each tied up in their own thing with work, it's wonderful to finally have some time alone together.  Although it may be only thirty-six hours, it's more than enough to please the desires and hungers that have been growing between them.  Because after being swarmed with work, there has been no time for sex.  And he really misses it.

"Nice."  Darren faces him and nods his head in approval.

"I know."  Chris pushes off the table and closes the space between Darren and him.  "Too bad we won't get to experience all of it."

"Is that so?"  Darren lets Chris start to undress him.  They don't have enough time for formalities.  Chris wants to jump right into why they are here.

"Yes."  Chris tugs Darren's shirt over his head.  "For the next day and a half we aren't leaving the bed.  Unless necessary."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."  Darren kicks away his jeans after Chris pushes them off his hips.

"Lie on the bed."

After doing as he was told, Chris steps between Darren's legs.  Just having Darren almost fully naked is enough to have him hard in his jeans.  He wants to push Darren's knees to his chest and fuck that tight ass of his like he's wanted to for weeks.

"I'm going to spend hours worshipping your ass," Chris says as he kneels down between Darren's legs.  He can perfectly see the bulge in his underwear.

"Is that a promise?"  Darren pushes up onto his elbows.  A smile on his lips, and want in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Then I promise to do the same to you."

"I look forward to it."  And he does.  Chris can already picture all the things Darren will be doing to his ass.  It has a heat curling in his belly.

Focusing on the task at hand, Chris reaches for the waistband of Darren's underwear.  He groans as he digs his teeth into his lower lip while he slowly pulls Darren's tight underwear off his hips.  The first sight of the tip of Darren's cock coming into view already leaking pre-cum makes Chris' mouth water with wanting to taste.  It's been too long for him since Darren's been in his mouth.

Chris has to fight off the urge to take all of Darren's cock into his mouth and sucking him until he comes down his throat.  He forces himself to not think about it.  If he does, there will be no stopping him from doing just that.

Chris pulls Darren's underwear down the rest of the way off.

"It is a big disservice to me that this is the first time in two months that I'm seeing you naked."  Chris gently rakes his nails down Darren's chest, making sure to lightly scratch over each nipple.  He grins when Darren moans and arches up into the touch.

"W-what about me?  I've gone just as long not seeing you naked."

"You're right."  Chris steps away from the bed with a smirk.  "It's only right I join you, then."  Fingers make quick work of the buttons on his shirt.  In no time, he is down to just his tight black boxer briefs that containing his straining erection.

Crawling onto the bed and straddling Darren's lap, Chris purposely sits back on his thighs to avoid coming into contact with his dick.  He knows one small touch or brush of it against his ass will have him coming undone in an instant.  And he wants to take his time.  For now.

"That's not naked, Chris," Darren points out, disappointment in his voice.

"I know."  Chris stops Darren's hands when he tries to pulls his underwear off his hips.  "Un-uh."  He playfully tsks as he places Darren's hands on his thighs.  "You can wait."

"Why?"  Darren groans as he runs his hands up Chris' inner thighs.

Chris moans when he feels Darren slowly drag his hand over the bulge in his underwear.  The touch sends a jolt of want through him.  He wants to push his underwear off and let Darren touch him; jerk him off until he spills over his fist.

Once again fighting the urge to do just that, Chris musters up enough strength to move his hips back, and away from Darren's touch.

"I know what you're doing," he tells Darren accusingly.

"You do?"  Darren acts innocent as he touches at any part of Chris he can reach, which is just above his knees.  "What am I doing?"

Chris ignores the heat at where Darren runs his fingertips in circles on his skin.  "You're trying to distract me.  It's not going to work."

"Seems to me it's working."  Darren arches an eyebrow as he looks down where Chris is slowly inching his hips back up toward his hand.  A small laugh falls from his lips.

Chris immediately stops himself.  He notices Darren's smirk.  "Was that entertaining for you?"

"Yes."

"Did you get a good laugh?"

Darren nods his head in reply.

"Good."  Chris leans down and brushes his lips over Darren's slightly parted ones.  "Because you won't be laughing for long."

Darren smirks.  "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."  Chris reaches down between their bodies and lightly drags his fingers over Darren's cock.  He feels it twitch against his fingers. "I'm going to make you regret laughing."

"Is that so?"  Darren asks, not all that concerned or worried because he knows a punishment at Chris' hands can be fun.

"Yes."  Chris moves low to take one of Darren's already hard nipples into his mouth.  He gives it a good suck, making sure to flick his tongue over it.  Pulling his mouth off, he slowly traces a circle around the nub with his thumb; watches as it grows harder under his ministrations.  He blows a cool stream of breath over it.  Smiles when Darren moans and arches up for more.

Chris sits up.  He kneels with his knees on either side of Darren's hips.  He looks down at Darren with a determined look in his eyes.  "I want to hear you beg."

"Make me," Darren replies, up for a challenge.

A glint forms in Chris' eyes.  "Let's make this fun."

"A bet?"

"Yes, a bet."

"Alright.  What are the conditions?"

"Simple.  I try to get you to beg, and that's it.  If I win and you beg, you answer the door for room service naked."

"And if I win when you can't take it any longer and need me inside you?"  Darren asks.

"What do you want?"

Based on the gleam in Darren's eyes, Chris knows he's in for a something good.

"If I win," Darren reaches up and palms Chris' erection.  Chris allows him to do that for several seconds; pushes into his touch, before he shoves his hand away.  Darren grins. "If I win, I push you past your limit."

That makes Chris' stomach tighten with want.  It's been way too long since they've done that.  Just the thought of Darren fucking when he thinks he can't take anymore has him debating if he should throw this bet.  It wouldn't be such a bad end on his part if he loses.

But he likes to win.

"Deal."  Chris shakes Darren's hand.  "Now," he leans down on his hands, "let me win this bet."

"You can try."

Taking Darren's mouth in a rough, bruising kiss, Chris thrusts his tongue into his mouth.  He moans as Darren shoves his hands in his underwear and squeezes at his ass.  Chris pushes back into the touch as he continues to kiss Darren.

"I love your ass," Darren says as he reaches down and circles Chris' hole.

"Don't even try."  Chris pulls Darren's hands away, knowing perfectly well what he's trying to do.

"What?"  Darren acts innocent.

"This is about trying to get you to beg."  Chris reaches down and strokes Darren, thumbing at the head of his cock.  He wants to lean down and take his cock into his mouth this instance.  But he has a plan to stick to.

Leaning down, he kisses Darren again.  Before Darren can deepen the kiss, and take this in a direction he wants it to go, Chris pulls away.  He kisses his way down Darren's throat.  Across his collarbone; tongue dragging down heated, salty skin.  Above him, Darren is quiet.  But this is the start. This is nothing to beg over.  Chris has other plans up his sleeve.

"You gonna try, babe?  Or is that the best you got?"  There's laughter to Darren's voice.

"Don't taunt," Chris replies as he kisses Darren's left nipple.  "It's not good for you."

Mouthing over Darren's nipple, tongue flicking over the hardened nub, and tracing around, Chris rubs his thumb over Darren's other nipple. Above him, Darren releases soft, low moans.  It's a step closer to getting him to beg for him.

Chris lifts his mouth off Darren's nipple and does the same for the right.  This time, though, he gently bites the hardened nub.  The small cry of pleasure that falls from Darren's mouth lets him know he's headed in the right direction.

"Don't hear you saying anything now."  Chris kisses his way down Darren's belly.  He bites and gently pulls at the taut skin above his bellybutton with his teeth, grinning when Darren groans.

"Shut up," Darren replies with no ounce of anger to his voice.

Chris scoots off the bed so he's kneeling between Darren's legs again.  Fingers rake down his thighs.  The skin red where his nails dragged across.

As he leans forward and kisses his way down Darren's belly, stopping right above the thatch of trimmed, wiry hair, Chris sucks at the soft skin close to the crease of Darren's thigh until it starts to turn red.  When Chris sees that a hickey will be there, stroking his thumb over the abused skin, he smiles.

"You giving up?"

"Not even close," Chris replies.  He places a tender kiss to the red skin.

Turning his head, Chris slowly mouths his way up Darren's cock.  He looks up at Darren as he darts his tongue out and circles the head of Darren's cock, licking away the pre-cum there.  The salty, bitter taste one he's missed more than he realized as he licks away what little is left.  He sees Darren's eyes go wide with desire.  "You taste so good, Dare," Chris quietly moans as he kisses back down Darren's cock.

"Missed your mouth," Darren groans as he lifts his hips in want.  "Feels so good."

Licking a slow stripe up the underside of Darren's cock, Chris stops when he reaches the tip.  The sight of Darren's straining, hard cock right in front of him has him aching to be filled by him.  He wants Darren to push into his ass and fuck him until his voice goes raw.

"You give up, babe?"  Darren asks like he knows what Chris wants.

Chris ignores the ache in his ass to be filled by Darren for the time being.  He's determined to win this bet.

"Don't think you're going to win that easy."  Chris kisses the tip of Darren's cock.

Without warning, Chris sinks his mouth down around Darren.  He fills his mouth.  Lips stretch wide around him.  It feels so natural and right to have Darren in his mouth.

Chris sucks and swallows around Darren.  He moans to send vibrations along Darren's cock like he knows he loves.  He's rewarded with a loud moan when he does do it.  Hand wrapping around the base, he swirls his tongue around the head as he sucks.  Fingers run through his hair.

"Fuck, Chris!"  Darren moans.  "S-so good!"

Pulling off Darren before he can get too into it, Chris ignores Darren's groans and kisses his way down.  Hand still around the base of Darren's cock, he slowly strokes as he takes one of Darren's balls into his mouth.  Gently sucking on it, and rolling it around in his mouth, he quickly releases it and does the same with the other.

Chris pulls away and lifts his head to take Darren back into his mouth.  Darren's cock jerks in his mouth when he sucks.  He lowers his mouth until he feels Darren hit the back of his throat.

Hands grabbing at Darren's thighs, Chris sucks hard as he looks up at Darren through his eyelashes.  The sight of him already debauched, and with a hungry look in his eyes only spurs Chris on.  He knows that look. Knows Darren is on edge; wants more.  But he has to applaud him for not giving in just yet.  He thought he would.

But this isn't over.  He still hasn't done the one thing to make Darren fall apart.  The one thing he can count on to get Darren to beg.

Slowly lifting his mouth up until his lips are just wrapped the head of Darren's cock, Chris flicks his tongue over the tip as he sucks.

"Shit!  You look so fucking gorgeous with my cock in your mouth."  Darren barely lifts his hips up so his cock pushes into Chris' mouth.

Chris softly pinches at Darren's thighs to let him know he can continue with that.

Relaxing his jaw, Chris moans as Darren grabs at the back of his head as he fucks his mouth.  The feel of his thick cock repeatedly pushing in and out of his mouth sends tingles along his spine.  An ache forms in his balls as he thinks about Darren roughly fucking him.  Just the thought alone has him straining in his underwear.

Reaching down and palming himself, Chris moans as heat twists in his belly.  He is hungry for more.  The need to be fucked steadily growing with each passing minute.  But he won't let Darren know that.  He won't be the first to give in.

As Darren continues to fuck his mouth, spit dribbling down his chin, Chris knows he's going to have to stop this soon.  If Darren comes, that means he'll have to fuck him to get off, and result in him losing.  And there is no way that is happening.

After a few more thrusts of Darren into his mouth, Chris forces Darren's hips down against the bed and pulls off him.  Licking his red, swollen lips, he wipes his mouth and chin clean.  "Don't think I'm going to let you come like that," he says with a devious grin.

"How am I supposed to come?"  Darren asks even though he knows the answer.

"Buried in my ass."

"Why do you get to be the one fucked first?"  There's disappointment in Darren's voice.

"Because I'm not the one who decided to do a show in New York for three months."

"Whatever," Darren adorably huffs.  "As long as I get fucked a few times in the next thirty-six hours, I'm fine."

"Oh, I plan to fuck you plenty times."  Chris reaches down past Darren's cock and takes his balls in his hand; rolls them to hear Darren moan, which he does.  "I have some time to make up for."

"Thank God for days off," Darren praises in a thankful voice.

"Enough talking," Chris says as he lets go of Darren's balls and grabs at both his thighs.  "Let's get back to the fun."

"Yes.  Let's do."

Pushing Darren's thighs further apart, and pulling him down some so his ass hangs just off the edge of the bed, Chris grins at knowing what will win him this bet.  It's something he doesn't do too often.  Once every few months.  Not because it's not for him, no.  Because he loves to hear Darren beg for it.  Loves to build the anticipation in him until he surprises him at random.

It's one of his ways to have fun with Darren.  Besides, he only does it because he knows how much Darren loves having his ass eaten out.

Bringing his thumb to his mouth, Chris sucks between his lips and gets it wet.  He watches as Darren sits up and watches him.  Sees Darren eyes register understanding and want.

"Fuck!"  Darren groans before Chris does anything.  He falls back on the bed.

"You gonna beg for me, baby?"  Chris presses his wet thumb to Darren's hole.  He sees Darren's cock twitch against his belly.  Beads of pre-cum leaking out the tip.

"Probably," Darren replies, already knowing it to be a definite outcome.

"I want you to be loud."  Chris slowly circles Darren's hole.  Barely pushes into the tight muscles with the tip of his thumb.  "I want people to hear how hungry you are for it."

Darren pushes his hips down as he replies with something that sounds like an okay.

Not able to hold back any longer, Chris moves his thumb away and grabs Darren's ankles.  Legs lifted until his feet are planted on the edge of the bed, hands spreading his asscheeks apart, Chris bites his lower lip at the sight before him.  Darren so open and exposed, and willing, is sexier than anything.  The fact he trusts and loves him enough to let him do this makes Chris' heart skip a beat in his chest.  In the middle of their dirty foreplay, he remembers why he loves this man.

"Stop teasing," Darren groans as he wiggles his ass on the bed.

"Sorry."  Chris smiles as he leans in and softly blows cool air over Darren's hole.  "Just admiring the view."  He is so tempted to just dive in and fuck Darren with his tongue.  But he holds back.  He wants to draw this out a bit.

"Enough admiring.  I wan-Oh, my God!"  Chris chuckles when Darren screams.  The sound loud enough that if there is someone close by, they more than likely heard him.

Chris caught him off-guard and placed his mouth to Darren's hole and barely pushed in with the tip of his tongue.  Instead of doing more, he pulls away.  "What was that?" he asks as he presses back in with his thumb.  He works it in.  Listens as Darren makes a noise of protest.

"Please," Darren whines as he rocks his hips down on the thumb.

"You're gonna look so gorgeous when you answer that door naked," Chris says as he slowly drags his thumb out, making sure to trace Darren's rim a few times to tease.

"Fuck you."

"Be nice, Dare."  Chris gently bites at the inside of Darren's thigh where it can easily be covered.  He laps his tongue over the red skin.

"What do you want?"  Chris takes one of Darren's balls into his mouth and sucks before releasing it and kissing the soft skin below.

"God, Chris!  I don't care.  Just, please," Darren begs.

"Okay.  Only because you asked so nicely.  Now turn over."

Darren lifts his head.  “What?”

“You heard me.”  Chris playfully smacks Darren’s thighs.  “Climb onto the middle of the bed and lie on your stomach.”

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Chris reaches down and palms himself a few times before climbing onto the bed and straddling Darren’s thighs after he lies down.

“God, you’re so gorgeous.”  Chris skims his fingers down Darren’s smooth back.  “I just want to lick you all over.”

“I have one specific spot I would love for you to lick,” Darren comments with a chuckle as he wiggles his ass.

Chris laughs as he rocks his hips down, moaning at the friction on his cock.  For a moment he contemplates rutting his hips down against Darren’s ass until he comes.  But he thinks about how he’s wanted Darren inside him for two months now.  If he can go that long without him, he can wait a few more minutes.

“Oh, I plan to do more than lick you there,” Chris tells Darren as he minutely rocks his hips down a few more times to tide him over for the time being.

“Oh, yeah?  When do you plan to do that?  Because we kind of are on a time constraint,” Darren says, reminding Chris they only have so much time together.

“Don’t remind me we only have a day and a half together, because I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk.”

“Sorry,” Darren apologizes with a short laugh.  “Although, that sounds fun.”

“It sounds fun now.  But what about when you go back to work?”  Chris leans down and kisses the middle of Darren’s back; tongue dragging over  a few knobs of his spine.  “You’ll hate me.”

“I could never hate you.”

Chris smiles as he lifts his head and sees that Darren is looking at him over his shoulder.  “Even during foreplay you’re sweet.”

“What can I say?  It’s who I am.”

“So true.”  Chris kisses Darren’s shoulder.

"You know, I was kind of expecting you to have your tongue in my ass by now."

"I know.  But I'm having too much fun teasing you."  Chris moves down and softly bites at Darren's lower back.

"You're getting closer to my ass.  That's a start," Darren laughs as he lifts his hips just enough so he can reach down and touch himself.

Chris plants his hands on either side of Darren's head.  He uses the leverage to shove his hips down against Darren's ass, pushing Darren's hips down against the bed, and in effect stopping him from jerking off.  He leans down and whispers into his ear, "What are you doing, Dare?"

"What's it look like?"  Darren rhetorically asks.

"It looks like you're trying to get off on your own?"  Chris sucks his middle finger into his mouth before he reaches down and traces Darren's hole.  "I told you," he circles the rim, gently pushing past the tight muscles; Darren moans beneath him, "you're coming buried in my ass."

"O-okay."  Chris feels as Darren ruts his hips down against the mattress as he works the finger in his ass.

"Always so tight for me."

“M-more,” Darren begs.

Instead of giving Darren what he wants, Chris removes his finger and leans down to start kissing along Darren’s spine.

"Come on, Chris."

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want," Darren replies.

Chris smirks against Darren's back.  "Maybe I forgot.  Remind me."  He lightly bites Darren's right asscheek. He sits up and sucks two of his fingers into his mouth; thoroughly wetting them.  Reaching down and circling Darren's hole, he pushes in with the two fingers.  Hears Darren groan as he takes them without a fight.

Chris knows how much Darren likes having his ass played with.  Likes the pain of the stretch.  If he wasn't teasing him right now, he would remove his fingers and sink in with his cock.  He could easily imagine the noises Darren would make if he did that.  His cock twitches in the confines of his boxer briefs.

"Chris!"  Darren whines as Chris starts to work the fingers in and out.

"Tell me, Dare."  Chris plants his other hand between Darren's shoulder blades and leans over him.  As Darren lifts his hips off the bed, he fucks him with his fingers.  He works them in and out.  Thrusting them in

"Chris!"  Darren whines again as he rocks back on the fingers in his ass.

"I'll do this until you tell me," Chris threatens with a mischievous grin.  "And I'll make sure you don't come."

"Please," Darren begs.

"Please, what?"

"P-please..." Chris thrusts his fingers forward as he waits for Darren to say what he wants to hear.  "Please, fuck me with your tongue."

Chris pulls his fingers out and lowers his head.  "See, that's all you had to say."

"You're an asshole," Darren chuckles as he pushes one knee out.

"That's why you love me."  Chris grabs at Darren's asscheeks and spreads them apart.  He wastes no time in teasing anymore.

"Fuck, Chris!" comes Darren's muffled voice when Chris leans in and pushes his tongue past the loosened muscles.

Chris kneeds Darren’s asscheeks as he repeatedly works his tongue in and out of Darren’s ass.  He thrusts it in.  Roughly fucks him as best as he can.

After a few minutes of working Darren over with his tongue, hearing him pant and moan above him as he ruts his hips down against the bed, Chris pulls out and slowly traces the rim.  He breathes out.  Watches as Darren’s puckered hole flutters.  “So beautiful,” Chris murmurs before leaning in and slowly licking from Darren’s balls to over his hole.

“Glad to know you think my asshole is beautiful,” Darren replies in voice dripping with need, and a hint of laughter.

“What?  It is.”  Chris lifts his head and smirks even though Darren can’t see him.

“You’re crazy.”  Darren laughs.  “This is your sex hungered mind talking.”

“Nah.”  Chris shakes his head.  “I’ve always thought you’ve had a beautiful asshole.”

“Oh, my God.”  Darren chuckles.  Chris sees him bury his face in a pillow.  “Can we please stop talking about my asshole and get back to what we were doing,” comes his muffled voice.

“You mean what I was doing,” Chris corrects him.

“Whatever.  Just stick your tongue back in my ass.”

“Now, why would I do that when I can have fun with you first.”

Chris brings his hand up to his face and sucks two fingers into his mouth.

"Why can't you just fuck me already?"  Darren asks as he looks over his shoulder at Chris with eyes darkened with lust.

"Because I want to play with you first."  Chris grins as he sinks two fingers back into Darren's ass.  He watches him drop his head back onto the pillow and moan.  "Besides, we've already established you're fucking me first."

"Then why...why are--Oh, fuck!--you fingering me?"  Darren asks even though he seems to have no problem with his current situation.

"Because I know how much you love it.  If you want me to stop, though, I will."  Chris stops the movement of his fingers.  Slowly to starts to withdraw them.

"No!"  Darren shakes his head as he pushes his ass back on Chris' fingers.  "Keep going."

Chris smirks.  "That's what I thought."

"F-fuck you," Darren groans as Chris roughly thrusts his fingers forward.

"Later.  I'm kind of busy at the moment."

Chris bites back a smile when he hears Darren let out a small laugh.

Chris continues to thrust and crook the fingers he works into Darren's ass.  Makes sure to barely brush Darren's prostate.  "Does it feel good?"

"Yes."  Darren lets out a heavy sigh as he pushes his knees out so Chris' fingers can sink in deeper.

The sight of Darren so eagerly and wantonly taking his fingers only unfurls more hunger.  More want.  Chris so badly wants to fuck Darren.  To shove his cock into that tight ass and pound into Darren until they both come.

Just the thought of his cock repeatedly sinking into that tight ass has Chris close to saying "Fuck it!" and shoving into Darren.

"Chris!"

The sound of Darren's soft whine brings Chris out of his wonderful thoughts.  He reaches down to palm himself a few times to alleviate the ache he feels in his cock and balls.

“What do you want?”  Chris crooks his fingers and slowly draws them.

"I don't care.  Just fucking do something.  I want...Please...Chris," Darren babbles his incoherent wants and thoughts.

Chris stands up and gets rid of his underwear.  His hard cock springs free.  Pre-cum already beading at the tip, he reaches down and strokes himself a few times as Darren turns on his back.  He straddles Darren's hips.  "I'm going to fucking ride you until you scream," he says like a promise.

He knows it’s kind of mean to push Darren the way he did and not fuck him.  But he doesn’t care.  He wants to feel Darren inside him.  He’s waited too long for this.

Reaching for the lube in Darren's bag dropped by the bed, Chris squeezes some onto his fingers.

"Fuck, yes!"  Darren groans when he realizes what Chris is going to do.

After his fingers are well coated, Chris reaches behind himself and slowly pushes in with the first finger. He waste no time in working it in and out.  He feels his walls slowly start to loosen around the digit.  He spins pushes in with two fingers.  Planting his free hand on Darren's chest, he starts to rock his hips back as he works his two fingers into his ass.

"I can't wait to feel you," Chris whines as he continues his movements.

As he works his fingers, pulling them back so his rim is just stretched around the tips, Chris watches as Darren's eyes grow dark with uncontrollable want.  "You want to fuck me?"  He thrusts his fingers back in, and makes sure to release a throaty moan he knows Darren will appreciate.

"Yes."  Chris feels Darren dig his fingers into his thighs as he holds back from doing something.

"I want you to fuck me."  Chris pushes in with three fingers.  He groans at the stretch.  But still continues to rock his hips back once he starts working them in.  "I want your cock in my ass.  I want you to fuck me until I can't remember my name."  Chris lets out a small cry when he brushes that perfect spot inside him.  "Darren," he whines as he still works his fingers.  "I want it to be you."

That seems to be all Darren needs to hear as he is coating his cock in lube before yanking Chris' hand away.

Chris settles himself over Darren's cock.  When he feels Darren nudge against his stretched hole with the head of his cock, he sinks down around him.

The stretch and slight burn is easily ignored over the simmering pleasure that starts at the base of his spine once he's fully seated in Darren's lap.  Darren is big and thick in him like he remembers.  Like he's wanted for weeks.

"I've missed this.  Missed you inside me," Chris sighs as he sits there staring down at Darren.

Darren runs his hands up Chris' thighs and grabs at his waist.  "Me too."  He minutely rocks his hips up.  Chris softly moans again.

He gently rocks his hips forward.  It's not much.  But it's enough to keep both of them satisfied for the time being.  As much as he wants to ride Darren until they both come, Chris wants to treasure this for a few minutes.

Darren sits up and roughly kisses Chris.  "Come on," he pants against Chris' mouth.  "I'll fuck you again.  I promise."

Chris knows Darren never goes back on his promises.

With that in mind, Chris pushes Darren back on the bed.  He plants one hand on Darren's chest while the other grabs at his hip, and begins to ride him.  He rides him rough and hard.  Rides him for the time they lost between them these past weeks.

It feels so good.  Exactly what he wanted and craved these past two months.

As he rides Darren, hands roam over his heated skin.  Chris moans as fingers brush over and circle his hard nipples.  "Dare!" he softly cries as he pushes into the touch.

Darren continues to rub his thumb over Chris' nipple.  Does it because he knows how sensitive Chris' nipples are.  Especially in the middle of sex.

Chris lifts his hips and drops them.  He swivels them so the head of Darren's cock is pressing right against that perfect spot inside him.

He grinds his hips forward a few times; moaning as pleasure spikes in him.

"Yes."  Darren drags his hands down Chris' sides until he's gripping his hips.  He uses the leverage to fuck up into Chris' ass harder.

Chris leans down and captures Darren's mouth in a sloppy, heated kiss.  Hips still moving, fucking himself on Darren's cock, he moans as Darren thrusts his tongue into his mouth.

"You're so fucking good, Chris."  Darren thrusts his hips up.

"You feel so good, Dare."

"You, too.  So tight, and hot.  Fuck!"  Darren moans as Chris slams his hips down.

After that, Chris mumbles something about too long, and never again.

As he continues to ride Darren's cock like he's an expert, which he is by this point, Chris can feel a low heat curling in his belly.  But he ignores it.  Fights against the urge that builds to come.  The one that tells him to simply let go and let the pleasure take over.  He wants to experience this a bit longer.  Wants to to experience Darren inside him for as long as he can.

Sitting back up, bouncing on Darren's dick, Chris digs his fingernails into tan skin.  But after a few more hard, rough thrusts of his hips down, he stops.

"Chris?"  Darren asks concerned.  "Why'd you stop?"

Instead of answering, Chris climbs off Darren and crawls to the middle of the bed, and gets on his hands and knees.  "Fuck me," he says as he looks back at Darren, who quickly sits up and positions himself behind Chris.

Chris loudly groans when Darren pushes back into him.  He seems to go deeper; fill more of him.

Hands roughly grab at his hips.  Chris loudly whines when Darren starts to fuck him again.  He groans as Darren pistons his hips into him repeatedly.  Digs his fingers into flesh hard enough to leave marks.

"Harder," Chris begs, even though Darren is fucking him pretty hard already.

"You sure?"

"Yes," Chris sighs.

Darren drapes himself over his back; tenderly kisses at the back of his neck.  It's weirdly intimate for what they are doing.  But Chris knows Darren does it to say he won't hurt him.

"Please, Dare."  Chris clenches around Darren's cock.

Darren groans.  "Look who's begging now," he chuckles.

Chris looks back at Darren with a glimmer of anger in his eyes.  "I can get off by myself," he warns, even though he never would.  He wants to come from Darren's cock.

"Okay, okay."  Darren chuckles as he kneels behind Chris again.  "I'll fuck you."

Pushed down until just his ass is in the air, and face is buried in a pillow, Chris cries out as Darren grips his shoulders and manages to fuck into him harder.  His cries are muffled by the pillow each time Darren slams into him.  

"Look at you taking my cock.  So hungry for it."

Chris turns his head to the side and loudly whines as Darren doesn't let up.  He loves the feeling of Darren pounding into his ass.  Of fucking him without abandon.  It’s what he wanted when he literally dreamt of this night many times.  "Darren!" he cries when Darren manages to brush that spot inside him that sends white hot pleasure through him.

"You close?"

Chris shudders when he feels Darren's fingers brush the length of his cock.  “Y-yes.”

Darren wraps his fingers around Chris’ cock.  Slowly strokes up.  Thumbs at the head.  “Come for me, Chris.”  He strokes faster.  Harder.  “I want to feel it.”

Chris just groans as he gives himself over to his body’s needs.  He gives up trying to hold back.  He wants to come.  Needs to.  It’s been way too long for him since he’s come because of Darren.  Too many times jerking off, and fingering himself, while thinking, and wishing, it was Darren.

As Darren continues to stroke his cock while while perfectly fucking into him that hits that spot inside him, Chris feels his body seize for a second before he completely lets go.  He loses all control and lets his body experience the pleasure.

“Yes!”  Chris loudly screams as he hotly spills over Darren’s fist.  He doesn’t even care how loud he is being; not caring who might hear him.  This is the best orgasm he’s had in months.

Ass clenching around Darren’s cock as he still fucks into him, Chris holds back a whimper as his orgasm slowly starts to wane, and fissures of pain start to happen.  It starts to become too much.  But he doesn’t ask Darren to stop.  He wants to feel the pain mix with the pleasure.  To feel himself pushed beyond what he can take.

Just when the pain starts to overtake the pleasure, starts to become more than he can handle, Chris moans when he feels Darren grab at his hips and fuck roughly into him a few more times before burying himself deep inside him one last time and come.  Chris clenches around Darren as pulses inside him; tries to get every drop out of him that he can.

The feeling of being filled with Darren’s cum makes Chris’ cock twitch.  Has him trying to get hard again way too soon.

Soon, Chris feels Darren start to slow, and then stop altogether.  A small whimper falls from his lips when Darren slips out of him.

Completely spent, body buzzing with pleasure, and hints of pain, covered in sweat and cum, Chris collapses to the bed and wonders if he’ll ever be able to move again.

“Oh, my God!”  Chris heavily breathes as he lies there in his state of post orgasm bliss.  “I can’t believe I went two months without that because of you.”  He props himself up on an elbow and grins down at Darren.  Reaches over and gently cups his flushed cheek.  “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“That I hope your orgasm made up for lost time,” Darren replies with a small chuckle.

Chris softly laughs as he curls into Darren’s side, pleasure still burning under his skin.  “Oh, it did.  Thank you.”  He leans over and smiles into the kiss he gives Darren.

“You’re welcome.”  Darren pulls Chris closer to him.

Chris rests his head on Darren’s shoulder.  Enjoys being able to hold Darren close again.  This is another thing he’s missed.  He’s missed the closeness of being together and just holding the other.  Even if they are both naked and sweaty after a round of fantastic sex.

"Dare," Chris softly sighs after his breathing returns to normal.

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry."

Darren groans.  Chris laughs.

"You're an asshole."  Darren sits up and reaches for the hotel phone.

“That’s why you love me.”

 


End file.
